poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Chronicles
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Characters Heroes *Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Boog, Elliot, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken,, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Bloo, Mac, Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, and Felix the Cat *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, and Gary the Snail *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, and Kiara *Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, and Tantor *Cinderella *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts and Chip *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, and Carpet *Mulan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, and Louis *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, and Maximus *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Pepe the King Prawn, Sam the Eagle, Sweetums, Thog, and Bean Bunny) *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano *The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalksi, Rico, and Private) *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Marlene *Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, and BJ *Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakey, and Jumba *The Gummi Bears *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, and Max Goof *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, and Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, and Honker Muddlefoot *Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Montery Jack, and Zipper *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, and Tweety *Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, and the Vultures *Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Yoshi *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon, and Vector the Crocodile), Silver the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat *Pac-Man, Cylindria, and Spiral *The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone) *Sulley and Mike *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Olaf *Big Bird, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Frazzle, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, Alan, Miles, and Gabi *B1 and B2, Rat-in-a-Hat, Morgan, Lulu, and Amy, *Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, and Hagrid *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) *Johnny Bravo *Hubie and Rocko *Chanticleer *Anastasia Villains *The Bullies and Brutus the Cat *The Scaillions *The Bad Apple *Jafar and Iago *Maleficent *The Evil Queen *Captain Hook *The Big Bad Wolf *Scar *Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed *Hades, Pain, and Panic *Ursula *Cruella De Vil *Dr. Facilier *Judge Frollo *Gaston *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *King K. Rool *Dr. Eggman *Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and the Gang Green Gang *Bluto *Rasputin Episodes *Action to Adventure *Snoopy's Doggone Day *Playtime Ready or Not *Larry Goes Hyper *Mystery of the Krusty Krab *Bowser's Rage *Once Upon a Tale *Celebration of Barney Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:TV series Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Chronicles